


fuck verse

by dandelionslute



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, horny on main, smut prompt fills, these are short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionslute/pseuds/dandelionslute
Summary: a collection of short smut prompt fills from tumblr
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> “Look, I’m not into choking but I wouldn’t mind if you grabbed me by the neck every once in a while.”

“Look, I’m not into choking but I wouldn’t mind if you grabbed me by the neck every once in a while.”

“You want me to.. grab your neck?”

“Just a little,” Jaskier smiles, drawing his thumb and forefinger almost together. “A tiny bit.”

“If I choked you, I would kill you.”

“No,” Jaskier says in exasperation. “Just choke me, like, a little bit.”

“A little bit?”

“A little bit,” Jaskier nods.

“You want me to choke you to death… a little bit?”

Jaskier settles for this. “Yes.”

-

“I said a little bit,” Jaskier gasps, fingers clawing at Geralt’s where they wrap around his throat.

“This is a little bit.”

“No, this is a lot,” he croaks, breathing hard. “Just.. just wrap and squeeze gently. Don’t fucking kill me.”

Geralt nods and his fingers curls back around Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier nods slowly as he squeezes, and the little gasp and flutter of his eyes tell Geralt that this pressure is good, right here.

Jaskier keens, back arches. “Now fuck me,” he whines, voice hoarse.

“A little bit?” Geralt asks, pressing in close.

“To death.”


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you. We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home" & “Oh my god you’re so much better than the last person I was with.”

He’s been watching too long. Watching Jaskier flirt and dance with, well, everyone. Sliding into their arms for a waltz, swaying around them with low eyes and a bite of his lip, leaning in to murmur sweet nothings into their ears as they wrap claiming hands around his waist.

“I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you,” Geralt mutters against his ear as he catches Jaskier around the hips and pulls him close. “We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you home.”

Jaskier grins.

-

“Oh my god you’re _so_ much better than the last person I was with.”

It makes Geralt fucking _angry._ And _jealous_. Jaskier knows it, too.

“Shouldn’t be with anyone but me,” he says, mouth frantic against Jaskier’s, kissing him into a breathless mess and biting at his lips.

“Geralt..” Jaskier murmurs, cheeky tone of voice, “is that jealousy I sense?”

“Yes,” he replies, unashamed, unabashed. “You’re mine.”

He holds Jaskier by the jaw and kisses him, other hand digging beneath the waistband of his trousers.

Jaskier moans. “Always.”


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Is that a thong?”

“Is that a thong?”

“Uhhhh……… y-yes?”

“Why?”

Jaskier swallows, stammers, blushes. “Um. I like it.”

Geralt looks… intrigued. He steps towards Jaskier and backs him into a wall, eyes burning down into him, and his finger slips below the thin strap of it wrapped around his waist. Geralt smirks, pulls the thin strap of it out and lets it smack back against Jaskier’s skin.

Jaskier jumps a little, but he’s stuck like quicksand beneath Geralt’s gaze. His eyes drag up and down Jaskier’s body and Jaskier feels like a painting in a gallery, on display, up for critique. 

“Keep it on,” he says, and kisses Jaskier with a growl.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking." & “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up."

“Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.”

Jaskier whines from underneath him and digs his fingers into the sheets, gripping on to something, legs a little shaky and weak as Geralt plunges fingers in and out of him at a steady pace.

He practically implodes when Geralt leans in and bites hard into his collarbone, the soft skin stinging beneath his teeth, causing Jaskier to cry out and try unsuccessfully to bite the sound back between clenched teeth. 

“You know, you always look _so_ much better when I mark you up,” Geralt chuckles low, licking a soothing stripe over the mark and moving to the other collarbone. “So anyone else who gets close enough can see that you already _belong_ to someone,” he murmurs, biting again and pressing his fingers in deeper as he talks; Jaskier a frantic, panting mess below him.

“Not that anybody else should be getting that close,” he almost growls, and Jaskier just shakes his head and babbles ‘ _yours, all yours’._


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Kitten, don’t make me tell you twice.”

“Kitten, don’t make me tell you twice.”

Geralt frowns at the word, but his chest pulls in tight and his skin feels too warm and his head swims with some _truly disgusting_ thoughts. It doesn’t help that Jaskier’s offered himself up on a silver platter - stripped naked and laying back on the bed, hands tucked up behind his head, and he looks like someone should be fanning him with a palm frond and feeding him grapes.

“Don’t call me that,” Geralt says, as he climbs down on to the bed, on all fours over Jaskier, and kisses the soft skin along his clavicle. 

“Oh, _please_ , spare me the tough guy act,” Jaskier laughs, a little from the tickling breath against his skin and a little from the idea that Geralt _doesn’t_ like his pet names. He sees the way Geralt’s pupils widen at the sound of them.

Geralt huffs and makes to move away, pushing himself from the bed, but instead a firm hand of Jaskier’s wraps around his forearm, pulling him back in.

“Come on, _kitten_ ,” Jaskier murmurs, dark eyes dropping low, licking his lips. “ _Don’t you want your cream?_ ”


	6. si

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’d better be quiet or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are.” & “So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you’d better start taking it.” 

“You’d better be quiet or everyone’s going to know what a naughty little slut you are.”

The words alone make Jaskier _louder_. Geralt’s been absolutely ravishing him, mouth and hands all hot and unwavering across Jaskier’s skin, throat, cock. Jaskier can’t help but moan, he’s always been loud in bed, but with Geralt.. he was.. particularly noisy. It wasn’t his fault that Geralt knew just how to send him into a spiralling mess, crying out and biting into his own hand to try and stifle it.

“Can you please just fuck me already?” Jaskier gasps, and it sounds a bit less assertive and a _lot_ more pathetic than he had intended.

“So desperate for it, aren’t you? Well, if you want it so bad you’d better start taking it.” 

Jaskier opens his eyes as Geralt’s body pulls away from him. Geralt’s just looking down at him with this _smug as fuck_ smile. They stare at each other for a moment, and Geralt lifts one finger and beckons to Jaskier with it. _Come on._

Jaskier pounces on him like a wild cat on prey.


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you, we’ll see how cute you look later when I get you upstairs.” & “Maybe if I punish you it’ll help you remember who you belong to next time."

Geralt’s waited long enough, _watched_ long enough, hungry eyes and hands eat up Jaskier’s body at the bar where he sits and revels in the attention of the crowd. He’s had enough, and he feels no shame as he stalks towards Jaskier and grabs him by the collar at the back of his neck, dragging him away.

Jaskier protests as Geralt drags him out of sight, into the dark depths of the hallway lit up with gentle, dancing candle light.

“I bet you think you’re real cute letting them put their hands all over you,” he hisses against Jaskier’s ear, hands pressing all too hard over his body, grabbing at his waist and thighs and crotch. “We’ll see how cute you look later when I get you upstairs.”

“Geralt, I was just being polite - _friendly_ , to my fans,” Jaskier breathes, crushed up against the wall with Geralt’s greedy hands all over him. Geralt bites against his throat and in all fairness, Jaskier’s not really objecting, in fact, he’s squirming and panting, pushing back against Geralt’s body.

“Maybe if I punish you it’ll help you remember who you belong to next time,” Geralt smirks against his cheek, slipping his hand into the front of Jaskier’s trousers, finding Jaskier, of course, already hard in his grip.

“Mmmph?” Jaskier makes a sound as Geralt kisses him. Geralt nips at his lower lip and speaks against his mouth.

“I might put you on your knees and fuck this lovely mouth of yours, show you who owns you,” Geralt says in a voice he knows makes Jaskier’s head spin. “But that wouldn’t be much punishment for you now, would it? Maybe I’ll have to wind you up, just as you do me. Get you all sweaty and screaming and begging for it. Because you would beg, wouldn’t you? You’d beg for me.”

Jaskier’s just nodding away without much control, as Geralt’s hand works over him, head lulled against the wall behind him, eyes lidded. 

“Yeah?” Geralt asks, squeezing firm, and Jaskier replies in a rasped voice, “Yeah, I’m yours.”

“ _Say it_.”

“I belong to you,” the bard breathes, hips jerking a little against Geralt’s hand.

“Yes, you do. And don’t fucking forget it.”


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to.”

“Maybe I should get you a collar so you don’t forget who you belong to.”

Geralt looks at him, amused. “What now?”

“Well, you seemed all too happy downstairs with that buxom woman draping herself all over you. Perhaps you need reminding.”

Geralt waves his hand dismissively at Jaskier. “She was just being friendly, Jaskier. And since when are you jealous?”

“I’m always jealous,” Jaskier scowls, taking slow steps towards the witcher. He’s less than an arm’s length away and he reaches out to run his fingers over Geralt’s sharp jaw and down his neck. Geralt stills, his pulse beating through delicate skin as Jaskier drags his fingers down.

“Yeah, yeah,” the bard’s mutters, eyes flicking up and give Geralt a downright filthy look. “I think you’d look good with a collar. We’d get you a nice shiny tag too, _‘Property of Jaskier’_.” 

Geralt grows hot underneath his gaze. He swats Jaskier’s hand away and stands tall. Somehow, he still feels small with the way Jaskier’s looking at him, all wild eyed and smirking and _hungry_.

“You think you own me?” Geralt gruffs, pursing his lips, raising his eyebrows, a silent _yeah right_.

“I know I do,” Jaskier smiles sweetly, and puts his hand on his Geralt’s chest, pushing him back. “And you know it, too.”


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t care how good it feels you’d better not cum until I tell you to.”

“I don’t care how good it feels you’d better not cum until I tell you to.”

“What - why!?” Jaskier asks with a gasp, Geralt buried snug inside of him.

“Because I said so,” Geralt smirks, hands moving between tugging Jaskier’s cock, pinching his nipples, squeezing his throat, pulling his hair. All of this beautiful bard to touch and all the time in the world to do it.

“Geralt, please, be reasonable.” Jaskier licks his lips and looks with pleading eyes at the witcher. “I am but a simple man, with simple needs.”

Geralt considers this, and pushes Jaskier down into the mattress by his chest, holding him still. He fucks Jaskier a little faster, a little harder. “Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now.”

The thought both excites Jaskier, and terrifies him. None of it matters though, when Geralt presses up into him and it makes him cry out with pleasure.

“Come on, bard. If you want to cum you’d better beg me for it.”

And boy, does Jaskier beg.


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You take my fingers so well, don’t you?”

“You take my fingers so well don’t you?”

And did he _really_ expect Jaskier to answer right now? Fingers twisting and rubbing and spreading inside of him, the other hand wrapped so nice and tight around his cock, pulling up and down at a _just too slow_ speed.

Jaskier grits his teeth in frustration, face flushed pink, pushing down on Geralt’s fingers, trying to fuck upwards into his hand, just _something_ to make him come. ‘Cause this is all too slow, too little, too teasing, too fucking vexing for him to deal with.

“Needy,” Geralt murmurs, watching him fall apart and try to get himself off.

“Don’t tease me,” Jaskier groans, eyes snapping open and glaring at Geralt. “Just fuck me.”

“And _bossy_ too,” Geralt smirks and takes his hand off Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier whines in disapproval but quickly swallows the sound with a moan when he feels Geralt’s mouth there instead.


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Touch yourself for me.”

“Touch yourself for me.”

Each thrust sends Jaskier further into madness, whining and carrying on beneath Geralt, gasping and moaning and putting on _quite_ a show.

“Wh-what?” he manages, as Geralt sinks into him with steady, firm thrusts. He’s holding Jaskier’s thighs up by his sides, nice and tight around his body, staring down at the gorgeous sight of the bard.

“Did I stutter? Do as you’re told!”

Jaskier curses under his breath and he barely has time to think about gripping his hand around his cock before he’s doing it, tugging and twisting and sending himself spiralling further, his orgasm building and building and crashing into him like a rogue wave into a cliff face, breaking him apart.

Geralt smiles, watching. “Good boy.”


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I never knew someone could cum that fast just from a few fingers.”

“I never knew someone could cum that fast just from a few fingers.”

Geralt blushes. _Geralt can blush?_

Jaskier’s on his knees, crowded up between Geralt’s splayed open legs, two clever little fingers still sunken into the heat of him. Jaskier’s grinning, feral and wild, looking down at Geralt like an animal he’s just hunted down and caught.

Geralt swallows his pride. “You’re good at that.”

And Jaskier fucking beams. “I know I am,” he smirks, twisting them a little and watching Geralt squirm. “It helps to have such a _receptive_ partner,” he bites his lower lip and drags his eyes slowly over Geralt, and the wet mess splattered across his stomach. 

Jaskier chuckles with pride. “More?” he asks, and Geralt just nods.


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I see the gift I got you fits well.”

“I see the gift I got you fits well.”

“Uh, it’s a little…restrictive.”

“It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Geralt asks quietly, eyes fixed on Jaskier’s throat and the thick red strap of leather that wraps around it, large silver ring hanging from the front.

Jaskier shakes his head side to side, wide eyes stuck on Geralt’s. “No,” he breathes, voice a little shaky.

He moves closer to Jaskier and runs firm hands up his sides and over his shoulders, down his arms. He watches Jaskier shiver at the touch and lean into him, blushing.

Geralt hums and lifts Jaskier’s chin with a finger, drinking in the intoxicating sight of his exposed neck, wrapped up just for him. He takes the silver ring and tugs it lightly, and watches Jaskier keen, let himself be pulled forward - a gentle gasp but a wild gleam in his eyes. He looks at Geralt like a starved man just moments away from a feast.

“I knew you’d like it,” Geralt smiles, somehow both sweet and gentle and filthy all at once.


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you don’t change out of those shorts and into some pants I’ll have them around your ankles by lunch time.”

“If you don’t change out of those shorts and into some pants I’ll have them around your ankles by lunch time.”

Jaskier huffs. “I _like_ these shorts. And it’s hot out.”

Geralt gives him a stern look and stands up, sauntering across the room towards him. He sees Jaskier’s swallow, but the glint in his eye and upper lip twitch speak volumes. “I said change,” Geralt says, voice low and demanding and _challenging_. “Everyone will be staring at your legs.”

Jaskier smiles, smug grin plastered across his face and he puffs his chest out a little. He points his toes at the ground and twists his leg, showing off a toned calf muscle beneath dark hair. “And so they should; legs like these deserve not to be hidden, Geralt.”

Geralt’s right in front of him now, devilish yellow eyes staring into his, dropping low to look at his leg and back up. “You really should change,” Geralt persists, placing his palms gently on Jaskier’s hips and then in one quick movement, shoving him hard into the wall. “Or I won’t be able to stop myself tearing them off in the middle of the market.”

Jaskier’s heart skips and he feels the words go straight to his cock. “Oh. Is that so?” He flutters long lashes at Geralt and slips from his grasp, grabbing his pack and moving towards the door. He turns for just a moment to grasp the door handle, and Geralt is on him in an instant, throwing his pack from his shoulder and dragging him towards the bed, fingers digging beneath the waistband of Jaskier’s shorts and tugging hard.

“Can’t wait till lunch,” he growls, and Jaskier grins like the cat who got the cream.


End file.
